robloxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grupa:Paradox/Breaking Point
Breaking Point jest grą stworzoną przez grupę Paradox. Została stworzona 10 lutego 2017 roku. W tym czasie odwiedzono ją 30 milionów razy (w zaokrągleniu). Maksymalnie może w nią grać 16 graczy. Rozgrywka 16 lub mniej graczy siada przy stole i nie może wstać. Mogą brać udział w różnych trybach rozgrywki, w których trzeba zabić wybraną przez innego gracza osobę. Są 4 tryby rozgrywki: Breaking Point Tryb ten polega na losowym wybraniu osoby, która dostaje broń. Może wtedy też zabić na dwa sposoby: publicznie (światło nie gasi się, widać oprawcę) lub też sekretny (światło gaśnie, jedynie oprawca widzi wszystko na sali za pomocą noktowizora). Zadaniem osoby z bronią jest zabicie jakiegokolwiek gracza siedzącego przy stole w ciągu 30 sekund. Jeżeli minie 30 sekund - oprawca wypada z gry. Dwóch ostatnich graczy musi walczyć ze sobą na noże. Duck, duck, stab! W tym trybie jeden z 16 wylosowanych graczy wstaje od stołu i wybiera osobę, z którą będzie walczyć na noże. Inni graczy nie widzą, kogo wybiera oprawca. Po wybraniu gracza, oprawca zaczyna chodzić dookoła stołu, a na górze pojawia się komunikat "Duck" i tak dopóki oprawca nie przejdzie obok stołu ofiary. Kiedy to się stanie, komunikat zamienia się na słowo "Goose!", wtedy też ofiara wstaje i walczy z oprawcą. Ten kto zostanie zabity - odpada, a wygrany, gra dalej. Dual Vote Tryb ten polega na wybraniu przez wszystkich graczy biorących udział w rozgrywce 2 osoby, które będą ze sobą walczyć na noże. W walce tej biorą udział osoby z największą ilością głosów. Osoba, która zostaje zabita - odpada z gry, a wygrany - zostaje i może dalej głosować na innych. Who did it? W tym trybie losuje się osobę, która zostaję mordercą. Zadaniem mordercy jest zabicie wszystkich graczy przy stole. Jeżeli oprawca zostaje z ostatnią ofiarą - wygrywa. Jako iż światło gaśnie, kiedy morderca zaczyna zabijać za pomocą pistoletu, inni gracze muszą zgadywać kto jest ich oprawcą za pomocą głosowania. Osoba, która ma najwięcej głosów zostaje zabita za pomocą pioruna. Jeżeli piorun ten zabije morderce - ofiary wygrywają. Russian roulette Losowy gracz musiał brać pistolet i namierzyć na swoją głowę i strzelić, co mogło zabić gracza, jeżeli nabój znajdował się w komorze pistoletu. Tryb został usunięty z gry. Dodatki Gra posiada różne dodatki, które urozmaicają rozgrywkę, głównie są to dodatki wizualne: Skórki na noże Można je zdobyć po zakupie jednej ze skrzyń, lub też kupienia skórki z kolekcji "Color". Nie dodają żadnych efektów. Skórki na pistolety Można zdobyć je po zakupie skrzyni, albo po kupienia skórki z kolekcji "Color". Nie dodają żadnych efektów. Skórki na krzesła Można je zakupić. Są dwa typy: jako kolory, oraz jako wzory. Animacje Animacje można kupić w sklepie. Na ten moment są 3: "Chill", "L" oraz "Lean". Inne Są 2 przedmioty do kupienia: Who Did It? Murder Po zakupie tego przedmiotu, gdy zostanie wylosowany tryb gry "Who Did It" gracz zostaje mordercą. Change torso color Pozwala na zmianę koloru swojego torsu. Ciekawostki * W pierwszym wydaniu gra nazywała się "Shot in the dark". * Tryb zwany "Rosyjska Ruletka" została usunięta z powodu naruszanie zasad Robloxa. * Animacja "L" jest nawiązaniem do anime o nazwie "Death Note", gdzie jedna z postaci, L Lawillet siedział właśnie w taki specyficzny sposób. Kategoria:Place Kategoria:Place/Horror Kategoria:Place z 2017